tomi_akaurafandomcom-20200215-history
Tomi Akaura
Tomoyuki Estavez "Tomi" Akaura (赤浦 友幸 Akaura Tomoyuki, May 21, 1998 - October 3, 2055) was a Japanese diplomat who served as the 12th Secretary-General of the United Nations from January 2042 to December 2050. He was the third Asian to be Secretary-General. Prior to him being a diplomat, he was a social media personality. He was also the founder of the Section Alpha company and was CEO of it from March 2017 until his death in 2055. Early years and Education Tomoyuki Estavez Akaura was born on May 21, 1998, in Makati City in the Philippines. He is the only child of Teresa (1969-2017), who was a Filipina and youngest son of his Japanese father Tomojiro (1955-2017). His half-brother Ken Akaura was mostly absent in Tomi's life due to Ken's biological mother getting full custody when Tomi was only in kindergarten. His father suddenly dies of a heart attack in April 2017 while his mother was murdered in the Philippines in July of the same year while selling a lot. He spent his Kindergarten in the Philippines and moved to Japan to start his elementary but suddenly went back to the Philippines a year later to finish elementary and start his middle school. He moved back to Japan in the 8th Grade and completed his education. He attended Tokyo International University in 2017 and graduated in his junior year with a bachelor's degree in International Relations in March 2020, and pursue a masters in Riga Stradins University where he graduated with a master's degree in International Governance and Diplomacy in the summer of 2022. Social Media Career YouTube (2009-2020) He began uploading videos on his cousin's YouTube channel in late 2009 before having his own channel by the start of 2010. Section Alpha (2013-2020) In late January 2013, Akaura announced that he was making a new YouTube Channel together his friends future Microsoft CEO Michael Castellon and future Philippine President Joseph Santander called Section Alpha. The YouTube channel was created in late February 2013 and its pilot 4-part pilot episode was launched on February 24th. The first part of the pilot episode entitled "10 Facts About Pope Benedict XVI" ''quickly got almost five thousand views. The youtube channel got almost over 200 subscribers by the end of 2013. In late 2015, YouTuber Lisa Schwartz featured Section Alpha during its ''Reacting To Your YouTube Channel series, which made the channel quickly gained thousands of subscribers; enabling the channel to be qualified for partnership. Tomi described the event as the best thing that ever happened him after suffering his very first breakup. Akaura's true fame didn't came until late 2016 when he began dating YouNower Mārīte Desaine. At that time, she was at the peak of her fame and the relationship quickly became controversial due to the fact that Desaine constantly said before meeting Akaura that she never wanted a relationship and that Akaura himself was still 18 years old. In an attempt to silence the critics, Tomi Akaura made a video on Section Alpha asking them to accept the relationship and that he was legal enough to date someone older than him. The issue quickly died down by the end of 2016 and Section Alpha continued to enjoy its high ratings. In December 2018, Section Alpha received its silver play button for reaching over 100,000 subscribers. In January 2020, Tomi Akaura announced that he was gonna retire from YouTube due to both his dissatisfaction on YouTube and to fully focus on his masters. He officially retired from YouTube on August 29, 2020, a few days before he began graduate school. United Nations Secretary-General The elderly Secretary-General Homer Zion made a promise when he became UN Secretary-General in 2037 to only serve for one term since he was too old to serve a second term. Tomi Akaura announced his candidacy for Secretary-General of the United Nations in January 2041. Despite China's effort to vetoes Akaura's candidacy, he was elected by the Security-council in October 2041. On January 1, 2042, Tomi Akaura became the twelfth Secretary-General of the United Nations replacing the 78 year old New Zealander Homer Zion. At 43 years of age he became the youngest person to become Secretary General in United Nations history. Assassination attempts Akaura was the target of three assassination attempts during his Secretary-Generalship. The first assassination attempt happened in Establishment of the Union of Southeast Asia (USEA) As early as the late 2010s, Tom Akaura together with Joseph Santander and Kenneth Madrid, Relations between Mainland China When Tomi Akaura ran for Secretary-General in 2041, China who is a permanent member of the Security Council tried their hardest to veto Akaura's candidacy since he comes from Japan. LGBT rights During his days as a YouTuber, Akaura admitted that as a child, he was homophobic and never took gays seriously because of the teachings of his conservative Catholic school in the Philippines. It wasn't until in his mid-teens when he opened up and accepted the LGBT community after the newly elected Pope Francis said that gay people who seeks the lord should not be judged. Mental Health Akaura had been a strong advocate of mental health. Since he was child, he suffered from maladaptive daydraming, which was triggered from growing up in an emotionally chaotic household and being with toxic friends in school, which according to some psychologist could be the possibility of why his intelligence deteriorated in childhood. It only got worse after he moved to Japan in 2012 after getting bullied in Junior High School, dealing with multiple arguments during the first months of Section Alpha, and experiencing heartbreaks from girls he was interested which triggered his depression and tried committing suicide multiple times. What's worst, his parents did not believe that depression is a mental illness and many people weren't aware about maladaptive daydreaming which has led to Akaura being misunderstood in school and by his family, and have few friends outside of Section Alpha. His advocacy to mental health became stronger after his friend and colleague on Section Alpha Joseph Santander suffered from depression and he began dating Mārīte Desaine in 2016 who suffered from Anxiety. English Only Policy One of the biggest controversy of Akaura's time as Secterary-General was when he proposed that in an effort to decrease language barrier in the United Nations Secretariat, English should be the only working language. This sparked criticism from the French speaking community. Despite Akaura himself spoke French, he admitted that he lacks fluency with the language. On February 3, 2042, Akaura made a speech in French saying that he is not doing this because he struggles in French, he is doing this for all UN employees who struggle with the French language. Criticism On the day Akaura was sworn in as UN Secretary-General in December 2041, he said in his speech that he will govern through pragmatism rather than ideology. Through out his tenure as Secretary-General, he been criticized by the government of his native Japan from trying to make peace negotiations with South Korea and mainland China. Centennial Development Goals (2055 Agenda) Following the United Nations's 100th anniversary in 2045, the United Nations under Tomi Akaura launched the Centennial Development Goals (CDGs). In October 2046, he was unanimously elected for a second term as Secretary-General, and for the first time, was elected for a four year term. His second term began on January 1, 2047 and ended on December 31, 2050. He was succeeded by former Brazilian Minister of Foreign Affairs Raymundo Fernandes who would serve for one term after losing re-election. Post-UN career After leaving office, Tomi Akaura returned to Japan by the start of 2051 and kept a low profile. In early 2047, Akaura's memoirs titled From Dream to Reality was released. Like George W. Bush, Akaura began to take painting more seriously. Subject have included people, cats, and still life. He also painted self-portraits and portraits of world leaders including Joseph Santander and Kim Jong-un. Personal Life Akaura's father wanted him to be named 'Tomoyuki', which stands for 'happy friend'; but his mother was reluctant due to concerns that the young Tomi would get bullied in the future due to his name beginning with Tomo and would be teased as Homosexual. His father Tomohiko insisted not to name his third and youngest biological child Tomoyuki due to a homophobic reason. In Tomi Akaura's memoirs From Dream to Reality, he was teased as 'Homoyuki' in elementary school in the Philippines but didn't care since he didn't understood what Homosexuality was. He was instead bullied more for his weight. In the first 16-17 years of life, Akaura had always been overweight and had difficulties losing weight. It wasn't until the end of the 10th grade that he decided to take Saturday karate classes that he truly began to lose weight. He earned his black belt in karate in 2018 at the age of 20. When Akaura was in the 7th grade, he had ambitions to become a priest and became an altar boy during his final year studying in the Philippines. He admitted that during this time, he was a hardcore religious homophobic individual due to the teachings of the Catholic Church which he would later regret when he got interested in politics. Akaura spoke English, Tagalog, Japanese, French. He also spoke some Spanish, Russian, Latvian, and Italian. In an NHK interview, Akaura admits that he although he speaks fairly fluent Japanese, he was only perfectly fluent Tagalog and English, and that he struggles in his native Japanese because even though he was almost fluent with Japanese in elementary, he quickly forgot the language when suddenly moved back to the Philippines and became fluent in Tagalog. He also said that relearning the Japanese language at the age of 14 became a struggle for him because he wasn't able to learn quickly. It wasn't until college when he was able to finally speaks Japanese on an advance level. This struggle also applied to all the other languages that he learned especially French which he was required to become fluent at. He was the first left-handed Secretary-General in United Nations history. He has fear of dogs after being attacked in 2004 at the age of six. He also has fear of birds and also has fears holding eggs that also began in 2004 after watching an episode of Elmo's World where they were showing ducklings hatching from their eggs. Even though Akaura grew up in the Philippines, he never ate balut due to this phobia. In October 2016, Tomi Akaura met Mārīte Desaine, a Latvian artist and YouNower four years his senior. They have been in long distance relationship for a few until Desaine decided to live in with Akaura in the winter of 2018. The couple married in a civil ceremony in Japan in April 2020. In an interview on the Late Show in 2042, when asked why he and his wife does not have any children he responded, "It was a mutual decision for us not to have children because having a child is an enormous responsibility. Probably even more enormous than taking care of cat or serving as Secretary-General of the United Nations. I don't think I'm qualified to be a parent because get paranoid of how am I gonna raise a child correctly, and my wife thinks the same way too. Also I don't think I'm mentally fit enough to be a parent. I suffer from maladaptive daydreaming and had a history of having depression, while my wife suffers from crippling anxiety. Controlling our mental illness have been a struggle and we don't want to have a child that will inherit such illness." Political Views ''' Akaura's paternal family has had a long affiliation with the Liberal Democratic Party (LDP). Tomi was the third generation to be asked by the Japanese right-wing party to run for a local position, but he declined due to fact that unlike his father and paternal grandfather, Tomi coudn't speak Japanese on a native level since Japanese was neither his first or second language, he had a foreign spouse like his father, and despite voting for the party in all of the elections he voted, he was centrist and not right-wing. Some observers however describes him as a liberal. When he first got interested into Politics at the age of 14, he described himself as a center-left liberal. At one point he even describe himself as a Socialist when he supported Bernie Sanders and Rodrigo Duterte. However, after he turned 18, his politics began to shift to the right mainly due to the dramatic political events of 2016 and experiencing rejections from Japan's prestigious left-leaning universities. Akaura justify on his girlfriend's YouNow broadcast the day after the 2016 US Presidential election, that even though his politics shifted center-right, he did not supported Donald Trump in the 2016 election. He wanted Bernie Sanders to be the Democratic nominee, but after Sanders lost to Hillary Clinton, he only supported Clinton simply because he didn't want Trump to win. Akaura also wrote that his centrist ideology was formed during his freshmen year in college after he was told by his right-wing father before his death to stay away from Chinese and Koreans, and criticisms from his classmates and his girlfriend Mārīte Desaine for his politically conservative beliefs, specifically his stands on abortion, LGBT rights, taxes, business regulations, immigration, and military action. He said that it was really his girlfriend that helped him de-conservatize his political beliefs. He supported Trump in the 2020 elections only because Andrew Yang lost the Democratic nomination and that the Democrats had become so irrational and immature. By the time he became UN Secretary-General, he supported his long time friend, former Section Alpha host, and left-wing populist Joseph Santander in the 2040 and 2046 Philippine Presidential Election who ran for President under the Socialist Party of the Philippines. '''Religion Akaura was baptized as a Roman Catholic on his 8th birthday. He once intended to become a priest when he was 13 and served as an altar server during his final studying in the Philippines. According to his memoir, his ambitions to become a priest was heavily inspired by Pope John Paul II's beatification in March 2011. He even had ambitions to become pope and said that he ever became pope, he wanted to be named John Paul lll in honour of the Polish Pope whom he met in person when he was 4 years old during the pontiff's visit to the Philippines in January 2003. He also wrote in his memoirs that he would study Italian in his free time. However, his parents, especially his father, did not support this. After he moved to Japan in 2012, he rarely attended mass. Despite his mother converting to born again Christianity, Akaura remained a Catholic until his death. Interests Apart from having a black belt in Karate, In terms of sports, Akaura was fond of badminton, table tennis, and swimming. He was famously known for being the first UN Secretary-General to be a skinny dipper. In an interview with The Washington Post, ''Akaura said that his favorite past times, if he was unable to swim, was to do Asian calligraphy, draw, and paint. Even though he was left-handed, he did Asian calligraphy right-handed. He was famously known to be fond of cats. Since the age of 14, he wanted to own a cat but his parents refused because they dislike cats and Akaura's family preferred dogs. In 2017, he began a part-time job cat-sitting. In the winter of 2018, he adopted a White Domestic Long-haired cat named Frosty (born December 2017). The cat was features several times on Section Alpha and Snowmarite's YouNow broadcast. When Akaura become UN Secretary-General, he adopted a Domestic Short-haired cat named (born September 2041). He was famously dubbed The UN cat. Death Akaura admitted that even though he was not a smoker, but he was a drinker. As much as tried his hardest to control his alcohol consumption, it because hard to control when he became Secretary-General. Tomi Akaura died on October 3, 2055 in Japan. Akaura had already planned his funeral years before his death. A state funeral was held and was attended by foreign dignitaries from several countries and organizations. Rather than following Japanese tradition of immediately cremating his body after the funeral, his coffin, draped in the blue UN flag, was instead sent to his native Philippines for burial rites without cremation. Legacy Since Akaura's time as Secretary-General, Integrationism an ideology pioneered by Akaura, Joseph Santander, and Kenneth Madrid has become popular. In 2056, a year after Akaura death, USEA released a redesigned 1000-usean bank note which features the former UN Secretary-General. Since leaving office as Secretary-General, the relations between East Asian nations were at it's most peaceful in decades. Controversies '''Tomi Akaura's Dark Secrets' A book was published in 2057, two years after Akaura's death, called Tomi Akaura's Dark Secrets which was published by Czech author, ex-UN employee, and harshest critic to Akaura, Arnold Jakob. In the book, he explains how Akaura is described as a insecure individual and a phychological manipulator and called the mainstream media as delusional for describing him as "mentally stable and well-balanced leader for the United Nations". During his time as United Nations Secretary-General, he hired a gay fashion consultant to help him with his wardrobes because he refused to look like a boring diplomat. This has led to Tomi Akaura being named best-dressed person ever by GQ and was even dubbed "The most stylish diplomat ever". Akaura was known to secretly believed in Vedic astrology, believed in black magic, and use psychology books to mentally manipulate people. It was already known to the public that Akaura, when he was still a YouTuber, admitted in believing and performing black magic and strongly believing in astrology; which he later said that he stopped believing in after his breakup with his senior high school girlfriend in 2015. Jakob's book explains how Akaura lied and continued to read astrology and secretly perform black magic; he would secretly travel to Indonesia and Mexico and go to a black magician. Akaura has been known to be an avid reader of psychology books. When interviewed why he reads those psychology books, his response was that he uses it to know and understand people reactions and emotions on certain situation; he added that he never used psychology for evil intentions. Jakob's book emphasize that it through these psychology books that Akaura manages to hide his hypocrisy. See Also Insignia of the Tominator